


October 29, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're careless,'' Amos said to Supergirl.





	October 29, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

'You're careless,'' Amos said to Supergirl after her attack accidentally injured him and he winced.

THE END


End file.
